


by any other name (unless it's Mr Thiccums)

by miri_of_nowhere_in_particular



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, but it developed feels, this was supposed to be a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_of_nowhere_in_particular/pseuds/miri_of_nowhere_in_particular
Summary: “Those shirts leavenothingto the imagination. Have you noticed his pecs?”Rey couldn’t take it anymore. Shoving her glass away, she got to her feet and headed for the door, unnoticed by the others who were now in full form and practically talking over the top of one another in their enthusiasm. Rey's brain was slightly foggy from the alcohol, but not foggy enough that she didn’t catch a particularly loud comment from Rose.“He’s sothick. Do you know what his nickname should be?” Rose started giggling hysterically. “Mr Thiccums.”(In which Rey struggles with trusting her feelings and Kylo Ren doesn't take too kindly to his new nickname.)





	by any other name (unless it's Mr Thiccums)

**Author's Note:**

> I blame all of this on something https://episodeblackdiamond.tumblr.com/ said in the discord. Also, she's a lovely human being and well worth a follow. :)

It was no surprise to Rey that when Kylo Ren, the recently self-appointed Supreme Leader of the First Order, turned himself over to the Resistance, the whole base fell into an uproar. (She refused to let herself think about why it _wasn’t_ a surprise to her that he had surrendered himself.) However, Rey was taken aback by the reaction of some of the female members. The former Supreme Leader hadn’t exactly been received with open arms, but it couldn’t be denied that the attention he attracted from many of the women was anything but negative. 

He had sat through one trial after the other, dressed in standard issue shirt and pants that were rather too small and stretched rather too tightly across his chest, refusing to say much and seemingly resigned to whatever fate the Resistance leaders decided was in store for him. Every time he was escorted to one of the trials, some of the bolder women suddenly found a reason to linger in the hallway, casting thinly-disguised looks of desire at his broad shoulders and thick torso. Rey couldn’t exactly blame them, the man was built as solidly as if he was made of durasteel. Which was another thing Rey refused to let herself dwell on. She also stubbornly ignored the growing jealousy she felt towards the other women. It wasn’t like Ben - no, Kylo Ren - was hers to possess. She firmly told herself that she didn’t even want to, anyways.

She couldn’t quite keep herself from feeling annoyed, though, when the conversation one night turned into an avid discussion about Kylo Ren’s physical appearance.

“He’s _gorgeous_ ,” Rose giggled, obviously tipsy from the Corellian whisky Poe had snagged on the latest raid. “I mean, he’s probably as tall as three of me."

Kaydel rolled her eyes. “He’s not _that_ tall.”

This was met by boos from the rest of the other girls and Kaydel raised her hands in defeat.

“All right, all right, he’s tall. And his hair’s amazing."

Jess sighed dramatically. “I _know_. It looks so soft.”

The group murmured in agreement. Zay set her glass down and leaned forward with a gleam in her eye.

“Ok, but how much do you think he weighs? He’s solid muscle; I bet he could pick any of us up with one arm.”

Kaydel rolled her eyes again but she trying to hide a grin. Jess opened her mouth but Zay kept going.

“Those shirts leave _nothing_ to the imagination. Have you noticed his pecs?”

Rey couldn’t take it anymore. Shoving her glass away, she got to her feet and headed for the door, unnoticed by the others who were now in full form and practically talking over the top of one another in their enthusiasm. Rey's brain was slightly foggy from the alcohol, but not foggy enough that she didn’t catch a particularly loud comment from Rose.

“He’s so _thick_. Do you know what his nickname should be?” Rose started giggling hysterically. “ _Mr Thiccums_.”

The girls' loud laughter followed Rey down the corridor as she rolled her eyes in exasperation.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

The next morning, one of the security guards cornered Rey as she was on her way to one of the training gyms.

“Look, I hate to ask this of you, but Kylo Ren is insisting that you visit him,” he said apologetically.

Rey stared. Though she didn’t want to admit it, every day she woke up hoping that Kylo might ask to see her or try to contact her through the bond, and with every day that passed with nothing but silence from him, she felt more hollow. Now, she tried to suppress the hope that flooded through her. Maybe - just maybe - Kylo was finally ready to reconcile with her. 

“He wants to see me?”

The guard shrugged. “I don’t know what’s going on; he’s usually pretty quiet, but he’s raging like a loth-wolf. We thought if you went down there he might calm down…” He trailed off, looking slightly embarrassed.

Rey nodded determinedly.

“I’ll go.”

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

When Rey reached Kylo Ren's cell, she found him pacing back and forth with a look on his face that did not bode well for her. As she drew near, he turned and slammed his hands against the thick duraglass so hard that it rattled.

“I was mistaken about you in many ways, _scavenger_ , but I certainly never imagined you were petty,” he sneered at her.

So much for reconciliation. Now Rey wanted nothing more than to hit him with her old staff. Hard.

“I’m not petty!!”

“No? Then why, may I ask, did three guards and a rabbit-faced lieutenant call me - call me -“ Kylo paused, his face twisting with disgust and something like humiliation as he struggled to keep going. “ _Mr Thiccums_. This morning.”

Oh, so _that_ was the reason he had demanded to see her. Rey felt annoyed, but she also felt a twinge of disappointment. She scoffed.

“For your information, _Supreme Leader_ , someone else came up with that name. Not me.”

Kylo did not look convinced. Rey _really_ wished that she had her staff with her.

“I didn’t! I’m not like that.” Wait, why was she justifying herself to this man? She scowled at him. “I’m _not_ petty, Kylo Ren.”

At her use of his chosen name, Kylo dropped his hands from the duraglass as if it had burned him. Which was just ridiculous, Rey told herself. What did he expect her to call him? She certainly wasn’t going to call him _Ben_ anymore. Or, at least, not until he apologized to her for - well, everything. And she was definitely not about to start calling him Ben while he was being so obtuse. And eyeing her suspiciously. 

Rey made a sound that, if it had been any louder, might have been a snort. Kylo stepped closer with a lofty tilt to his head that didn’t fool Rey for a minute.

“Fine. Which one of your empty-headed _friends_ thought _that name_ was such a good idea?”

Rey didn’t even try to keep from rolling her eyes. Kylo accused her of being petty, but here he was, jealous that she had other people in her life besides him - Rey caught herself there. Kriff, why was she even thinking that way? He _wasn't_ part of her life.

“Rose came up with it. And you’re just being stupid about it,” Rey said defensively. “It fits you.”

At that, Kylo practically threw himself against the duraglass. “It _fits_ me?!” He was practically yelling; the arrogant facade gone and pure anger in its place. 

“What is that supposed to mean, Rey?”

His height and bulk were as intimidating as his anger as he towered, red-faced and seething, over Rey. If she had been a more timid girl, she might have flinched. But she was Kylo’s equal and in control right now, and she knew it.

“Just what I said, Kylo.”

“ _Rey_. What do you kriffing _mean_?”

Rey huffed and looked away from his face. Unfortunately, Kylo's ridiculous height meant that Rey found herself looking directly at his very, _very_ broad chest. If there hadn’t been the duraglass and that too thin, too tight shirt in the way, she could have reached out and touched - _no_ , damn it!! Rey whipped her head back up to match Kylo's glare with one of her own.

“It’s because you’re stupidly muscular, ok?!"

The words fell thick in the air between them, impossible to take back, and Rey clapped her hand over her mouth in horror. Kylo blinked at her. For a long minute, neither said anything, just stood staring at each other. Rey could have kicked herself. Where had that even come from?? This was Ben she was talking to; Ben, who she had cried over in her bunk at night, mourning their closed bond and how stubbornly he seemed to be set on the path to his own self-destruction; Ben, who had once looked at her with soft, awed eyes like she was the most extraordinary girl in the entire universe; Ben who was now silent and wide-eyed and staring at her like she had sprouted another head...

Rey lowered her hand and took a shaky breath. “Ben, I didn’t - I wasn’t going to say - “

Ben relaxed against the duraglass and - was he _smirking_?

“’Stupidly muscular.’ I see.”

“I didn’t mean to say it like that,” Rey muttered half-heartedly. She couldn’t make herself glare at him anymore, not when he was watching her with the closest thing to a smile that she had ever seen on his face.

Somewhere down the hall, a guard yelled that Rey’s time was up and she suddenly realized she didn’t want to leave. She stepped closer and put her hand against the dura-glass. If they hadn’t been separated by it, her hand would be resting on his chest right now (which Rey firmly told herself was a coincidence), but Ben didn’t seem to notice it. He was still focused on her face, though he wasn’t smirking anymore, just staring at her with that single-minded intensity that was so peculiar to him. He looked almost desperate, as if he was drinking the sight of her in, trying to commit it to memory. 

She realized with a pang that he didn’t think she would come back to see him again. He so easily assumed that people didn’t want him, that walking away from him once meant forever. He had thought it of Rey before, still thought it of his own mother. Rey’s heart hurt for him.

“Ben - Ben, I’ll come back,” she whispered softly.

Ben half turned and his jaw was working. “You don’t have to,” he said stiffly. “You’re certainly not obligated to."

“I want to,” Rey said. She stepped closer against the duraglass as if she could pass through it and touch him if she only pressed a little harder. “Ben. Look at me. I _want_ to come back.”

Ben glanced at her again with disbelief, which turned to confusion, and finally, finally something that looked like hope.

Rey was startled to feel the guard put a hand on her arm; she hadn’t even realized he had come up behind her.

“Come on, Jedi, time’s up,” he said firmly.

Rey felt a surge of annoyance but she shook off the guard’s hand and turned to walk away. When they reached the lift, she hesitated and turned to look back. Ben was still pressed up against the duraglass, staring intently at her with an indescribable look on his face. Rey thought it might be tenderness. As she stepped into the lift she tentatively brushed against the bond and found Ben’s mind surprisingly open and vulnerable. She smiled and pushed a thought through their bond.

_I'll always come back._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I've written for the Star Wars fandom and the second I've written in my life so - be gentle, please. :D In all seriousness, though, I would really appreciate feedback/thoughts/etc.! And if you want to yell at me my blog is https://miriofnowhereinparticular.tumblr.com/.
> 
> Also, thanks to https://forceghostlissa.tumblr.com/ for looking over this for me! <3


End file.
